I Want it
by Tasha083
Summary: bella is on the brink of stramdom with her band will she choose the right label Will Edward work his way into her heart?She aint the normal Bella she is spunky sexy and she knows itbut Can Edward brak her down or is it he who will break?Lemons to cum!
1. Chapter 1

So I don't own Twilight but I live it so I'm borrowing whatcha think please review

BELLA POV

Shit the adrenaline is going through my body like a junkie that's just got a hit I fuckin love this feeling it makes my life worth it 5 mins till ShowTime we are on the brink of stardom and it feels amazing we have worked our Ass for this and finally we have to record deals to consider and me and the Boys have not stopped getting romanced by the 2 companies it keeps getting better trying to top what the other company does it's a bit cool!

But to tell you the truth I couldn't give a fuck all I wanna do is sing and be right here in this spot about to go on stage feel this feeling every night of my life I tell you what I would die a happy fucking girl!

So before I get to ahead of myself hey I'm Bella I'm 21 and I'm in a band called "Forks" I know what a name huh oh well it works for us and hey if we keep hanging out I may tell you why we called the bank Forks! But till I know you a bit better let's just keep with the mystery hey!

So there is 4 of us I sing Jake my best friend granted Ex boyfriend not that is weird or anything we have know each other since we were 4 so he plays lead guitar oh he is 21 too! Then there is Seth he plays bass and PS he is my step brother and he is 19 and our drummer is the one and only Jasper our southern gentleman we grew up together and I know these boys better then I know myself I think but I wouldn't want to be standing here with anyone else

"BELLZZZZZ come on dude that was our curtain call lets go Eclipse record and BMg are out there tonight we have to Rock this place !!"

"Sorry Jake I was just thinking fuck it lets Jam we play like we do at home k fuck the record suits it just us right"

"lets do" the boys yell as they make their way on stage

The stage is dark I cant see nothing in front of me as I grab the mic and I start singing like I love this is it this is why I live life!

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

And then lights and stage go on I can see my band the lights are too bright to see the people watching but I can here them screaming G_ Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh... OD I LOVE MY LIFE!

EDWARD POV

20mins Before Forks took the stage

"Argh Alice why am I doing this again??"

"Because Edward I need your help and I need this band I have a great feeling bout it Dad wans them so do I but Arv is trying to get them to sign and they seem to be showing no preference I have tryed every think bar seducing that drummer although I would really like to he is hot!"

"Alice I really don't need to know that ...i still can't tell why you need me it's not like I know anything bout being signed I didn't have to make a choice you made me!"

"Edward just talk to them till them you love the company not just because of dad but tell them we are good we get the job down geez use your charm on the Bella the lead singer you can do this"

God damm charm the lead singer why the fuck do they want this band so bad its not like we need any more money I make enough for the company to be thriving as well as Tanya and the other recording artists on the Label 2 months ago we weren't even looking at any other artist then this Forks band comes along..anyway who the hell names a band forks? God my sister owes me so bad

Finally finding our seats the bands is starting FINALLY

Well she does have a hot voice the lights are off she must be fucking ugly ha just my luck

Its pretty fucking packed here Jesus

THE LIGHTS GO ON the crowd goes wild I have to stand to see what the hell is going on on that stage

But am I glad I stood I have never seen anything so hot in my life FUCK I'm in trouble

The way she is moving I have never seen anything like it in my life she is so fine god I just wanna well ill leave that alone I have to get my head in the games otherwise I will jump on that stage and drag her home mmm what I could do with her when I got her home

"EDWARD I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU HELLO WHAT DO YOU THINK"

"SORRY ALICEI was just thinking we need tis band they are fuking great!"

"knew you'd see my way!"

ANYHOOO whatcha reakon goes alright or not ???? please let me know

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I just wanted to add another chapter so you can get a feel for this whatcha think is it worth going on ??**

Bells POV

The gig went off I'm telling you I was in heaven I swear the feeling you get the arghhhhh I could die but as I was promptly reminding by our Manger Rose who happens to be Jaspers sister that we have business o attend to arghh what a drag don't tell her I said that ok!!

"Come on guys we need to stop dicking around these people aren't going to wait around forever while you choose which one of them to sign with Alice and Arvo are both out there they both flew in from LA and I promised them tomorrow you would have made up your minds so first off Arvo is waiting for you out side he wants to get you a couple of drinks and talk then Alice is waiting to take you in the Limo and something about a surprise so clean the fuck up ok and hurry up god damm why the fuck I do this!"

I was the first into the dressing room Rose was mad and I tell you what you don't fuck with a mad Rose the girl has looks to DIE for I mean it but she also has a temper to rival the devil himself so when she says jump I tend to ask how high get my drift?

10 mins later we are all walking towards Arvo tell you what the guy is smooth bu I don't really trust him I get this vibe and a don't like it its not that comfortable I tell ya!

"Well here is the band of the hour that was a great show by the way I can see your name up on in lights now sold out concerts not just here in the US I mean all over the world you guys will be the new Nirvana1Dont you want that kids I can make it happen"

Hold up did you hear that ?? the new Nirvana?

"Um Arvo whacha want me to blow my head off or something Nirvana will never be tapped dude we don't want to be the next anythink we wanna be US and just to let you know I wont be blowing my head off alright

"Bella I would never want you to do anything to that pretty little head of your off it was just an example anyway I don't think I can tell you any think more then what I have already I have given you the contract we want you to sign and I'm just here to see if there is anymore questions?"

"Arvo what do you mean that you have all rights over our personal life what does that mean?"

"Well John that means the record company will choose what you wear where you go and who you are seen with"

"Its Jake not John and I don't think I like that I mean fuck what if I don't want to go what happens then and who we are seen with that's a rich don't you think for fucks sakes we ain't puppets!"

"Jake is it sorry my friend we are not the only company that choose this for our artist we just don't want to take the chance on the bad media that comes with being a rock band ok surly you understand our legal rolls in this don't you?"

"I'm with Jake what bout you Bells?"Seth says coldly

Um shit is this guy warped or what I'm bout five seconds of punching this ass in the face where we go what we wear who we see pfft what an ass

"Actually Arvo we have another meeting t attend I'm sorry for the rush but I will get back to you tomorrow thanks for the visit though"

Thank god Rose has some brains I just wanna rumple this guy's the nerve GOD

Edwards POV

"So what's the plan Alice they are over there with Arvo why is he talking to them first god we should be there not that ass"

"Edward I requested the meeting after him we don't want them to run away to meet him like they are doing now they don't look to happy with the way the body language is over there that Jake guy looks like he wants to punch the guy out? Wonder what that is about?"

"mmm I dunno but that was a damm good idea waiting I know why you are were you are and I am were I am huh Well that meeting was short where are they going now?"

I thought they would have come straight over to us but they seem to be going hmmm to the Bar wow shots that could be a terrible sign are they celebrating did they pick the deal god I hope not fuck I must look desperate I'm straining my neck to look for the singer fuck me why are those gys crowding her??

Alices POV

I have been waiting for this band for a while I seen them 2 years ago here is Seatle and I knew that I would have to have them but back then I knew they weren't ready they were still experimenting with their sound and am I glad I waiting but I think I may have waited a little to long we are now fighting our labels rival for these guys and its almost un heard of for a breakout act to be in this fight it happens what the band is established but I have o tell you they are good they will be huge fuck they will rival all our current artist on our label Edward included it'll be good for him a bit of shake up and from what I have seen form Bella she will give him just that ha I love it

They should be coming by any second now wait who is that guy whispering in Bella's ear?

Why is she going up on stage again mmm

"HEY there everyone what did yous think of tonight's show?"

They crowd is going off they love this girl but what is she doing up on that stage?

"So I bet you are all wondering what the hell I doing up here huh well for those who have followed us here for a while should know I'm a sucker but hell their are so many new people here tonight I don't think I have seen the place so full! It's kind of a tradition to do a cover song and tonight I'm going to let you guys picks so I need to here you guys screem and let me know what one you want us to play ok??? So the first choice is The Boy does nothing by Alisha Dixson??? "

They crowd are going sick

"Hmm I think we can do better whacha say guys?? How bout Zombie by the Cranberries?"

The crowd is getting louder I didn't think it was possible

"Huh well I guess we still haven't found the song so I guess this is the last chance whacha think bout The Dance Floor anthem by Good Chartolle??"

Arghhhhh my Ears I freaking hope that's they winner I tell ya!

"Yep that's the one guys ready......."

"One... Two..three GO"

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for_

He calls her up  
He's tripping on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's moving it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

He was always giving her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up she's tripping on the phone  
Now he had to get up and he ain't coming home  
Now he's trying to forget her  
That's how he got with her  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

To the beat  
To the beat  
To the beat

You got nothing to lose,  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be tripping on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doing  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

No  
No

Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feeling good

We ahve ti have these guys I will not stop till I get them home with in LA

"thanks guys thats it form us tonight I'm serious mike!Have a good night k guys!!"

The crowd going mental

I love my job!

Hmm Arvo is gone that's weird I thought I lost them for a minute

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Alice I'm so glad you could make it I think it would be best if you met the guys out the back if its ok with you I dare say you want their un divided attention and with all of this going on I don't think it will happen.... but before we go out there I just want to say you guys are looking good you in the lead for the to sign with you the only one as far as I can tell you have to impress is Bella and I am pulling for you your company seems to be what will work for these guys lets just get it done!"

"oh rose I think that is a great idea we have a great evening in store for these guys we brought that family jet to so f they want to sign we will take them in style alright oh and I brought my brother along Rose this is Edward, Edward this is Rose"

"nice to meet you Rose"

"Likewise Edward lets get round the back before the guys bounce on the walls!"

MMM god to see Rose is on our side that's a bonus

END Of chapter

**So whatcha think is it alright should I keep going its time for Edward to meet Bella wonder what they have in store to get Forks to sign any ideas????? Reviews please **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I don't own Twilight but I do wish I owned Edward **

Bella's POV

WE were sitting in the green room waiting for Alice to come to tell you the truth I was looking forward to her she is a great chick and I was looking forward to letting her off the hook and just sign with her already I knew I would from day one but after the convo with Arvo well the writing was on the wall there was no way in hell I was going to sell my soul to the Devil even if I wanted to the boys wouldn't have went for it

The other reason of course was Jasper the way he looked at Alice good he was in love and she wasn't far from it either so tonight we are going to tell her that she was the one we choose

I tell you thought it is unreal feeling to have 2 record companies fight for us we couldn't believe it so insane but we enjoyed keeping them on thir toes Jake says he seen through Arvo straight away and tell you the truth I would beleive it

So the room was crackling with excitement I was sitting on Jakes lap don't ask me why I always seem to sit there it's just natural but I tell you what I was regretting my actions instantly as I seen Rose and Alice and the one and only Edward Fucking Cullen walk into the green room.

I don't normally get rendered speechless often but I sure as hell was not this guy is stunning beautiful even but in a manly was and talented god to talented for words.

I must look like a total dick I swear I couldn't stop staring at him

"bells are you ok ?"Rose looked concerned she always worries bout me like a mother hen I love the girl to bits!

"oh shit sorry I spaced out there for a sec what's up ??"

"I was trying to introduce you to Edward you must have heard bout him??"

Evil women she knew I knew all about hm geez I had a poster of him behind my wardrobe door o none of the boys seen it I could get caught with a boy band poster on my wall I was a rocker chick but I tell you was divine on a poster but in real life nothing compares simply perfect

"Hi Edward nice to meet I hae heard about you I mean who hasn't? Why the hell are you here?"

"Nice to meet you Bella um I ame with my sister Alice I had some down time I'm taking a break for a bit you know Alice insisted I come seethe new act she has been raving about and I'm glad I came!"

"Wow dude I mean I cant believe you actually liked us I thought you were like into backstreet boys or something like that !! Its great though man I'm Seth Bella's little bro! This is Jake and Jasper I geez I still cant believe your here its unreal"

Smoot Seth smooth Jesus Christ how is a girl went to fly like an eagle when she is surrounded by Ducks!

"I seriously do not listen to backstreet boys"

"Anyways guys sorry to spoil this but there is a limo outside with our names on iit and I have a magical evening in store for you guys so chop chop"

Ah Alice thank god for you shit I'm still sitting on Jakes lap arghhh I'm such a fool!

Edwards POV

Bella wht can I say she is sunning but sitting on ht guys lap I want punch him in the face god of course she isn't single how could she be fuck my life is fucked don't get me wrong I get mine almost every night I might even be called a man whore but hell its their and I have to do nothing to get it so why not take the rewards huh what guy would not do that in my position? See exactly

But Bella my god I have never felt my heart stop and the room spin looking into someone's eyes and when she sung my god the world stopped moving and of course she is taken

"Edward they aren't together so you can get that look of your face and be nice please I need this we need this ok"

Alice bringing me out of depression whispered into my ear thank god for Alice I think I would have died right then and their she's single there is hope yet.

Bellas POV

"SO we have an announcement Alice me and boys have had a chance to discuss our options and we figured we should let you out of your misery we pick you we are ready to sign the contract so whatever you have planned don't worry we don't want you to be on pins and needles around us k I'm sure you and Edward have loads of things you have to do then babysit us!"

"Bella oh my god you have no idea how happy we but don't think that changes anything we have to celebrate and I don't think I have any think else to do but spend time with you guys do you Edward?"

"No um I mean nah I think I'm cool to do whatever you have planned Alice unless you guys have something else planned that is ?????"

Almost answered that too fast hmm I'm not ugly but I tell you what this guy is looking at me like there is no other girl in the world right now I man shit he could have another girl in the world and he is staring at me mybe he thinks I'm easy or something

"Nope we don't have any think else planned do we Bella! We can't wait to celebrate what do you have in mind?"

"that's great Jasper lets get this show on the road huh"

And with that we were in the limo about to get to trinity one of the hottest clubs in Seatle I mean its alright I guess!

Anywho Alice was the bomb I tell you she got as a vip section and all alcohol flowing and we had a great view of the club it was a little after midnight so the place was packed and the music was great we were all talking and drinking I rang dad to let him know what was going on that I was taking of to LA the next day on a compony jet and all I couldn't believe it but hey if this is a dream I seriously do not ever and I repeat ever want to wake up

So you would understand my surprised when I look up to Edward waving his hand in front of my face and I look could and release not only is Edward trying to get m attention we are the only ones in the VIPs area I must say it was a noce surprise did I mention f this is a dream DO NOT WAKE ME UP!!

"Sorry spaced out again were is everyone?"

Well Alice and Jasper went off and Danced Seth and Jake picked up I think "

Huh sound like those two

"Rose said something bout things to do and that just left me and you so I was trying to start ask if you wanted to dance to but if it's ok I was wondering I mean if you wanted to dance could we dance here because I really don't want to fight that crowd and you'll understand what I mean in a couple of weeks arghhhhh shit I'm rambling"

Wow yea he was but it was beautiful to watch, what did he ask again? Thats right do I want to dance fuck yea I want to dance

**Again I'm begging for a review what do you think????**


	4. Chapter 4

**I so don't own twilight but I would love to own Edward for mmm myb just forever no objects????**

**Edwards POV ******

She said yes hell yea she said yes The Veronica's take me on the floor come on and I swear I start to thank the gods above this song is perfect I grab her hand and walk her over to the balcony view so we can dance our first dance and I swear this won't be the last if I get my way

I put my hands on her waist and I feel her start to move god she is divine and I think the alcohol is taken away both of our inhibitions her hips are swaying to the beat and our eyes meet and I forget where we are I pull her closer as our hip grind each other its pretty much like sex on the dance floor n out own privet VIP room my cock springs to life and I swear I feel like I'm in junior high again but I tell you if you could have this beautiful creature grinding on you arghhhhh you would have a hard on like mine to, but just when I think it can't get any worse she looks up from under her lashes and come on the girl bites her lip

I'm done for I have not felt this way about a chick ever let alone one I have barley said 5 sentences too but I feel so drawn to her

Thankfully before I can rip her clothes of her body the papz would love that Alice and Jasper come back I tell you I did know whether to laugh or cry I was going to kiss her but I didn't know what she would have done slap me or kiss me I really hope the later all I'm saying is the sexual energy is pliable. Its a great feeling but its not you know if the world was perfect I would have dragged her out of here caveman style!

Alice yells at us for shot and I reluctantly let her go so she can run over not before she leans it and whispers

"That's worth not going out there on the dance floor thanks Edward we will have to do that again "

And then she winks with a sly grin she must have felt how happy I was to dancing with her smooth smooth smooth Edward that's all I can say as I reajust my pants and I swear my jaw is on the floor

3 or 4 shots later of something I wish not to ever drink again my head is streaming my own podcast of naughty images of Bella and me in lots of compromising positions mmm

They girls start screaming and next thing I know my sister and Bella are running down the stairs me and Jasper run to look over the balcony just in time to see my sister and Bella jump on a table down in the middle of a massive crowd of people and start dancing to Beautiful Liar and my heart stops Bella is doing Beyonce and Alice is doing Shakira dancing on each other like something straight out of a prono I swear!

My heart stops beating and swear all the blood that is spouse to be going to my heart is going straight to my dick in the most beautiful way

"Fuck" is all Jasper and I can say

Then we realise that the drunks down there are trying grab them and pull them off the table they were laughing but I was having none of that and apparently neither was Jasper we both took of running so we could get our girls off the table back in the safety of our arms

Wait rewind did I just call Bella my girl geez I am in trouble pussy whipped and I haven't even got a sniff yet........

**Bella's Pov ******

**One **minute me Alice are dancing on some table having the time of our lives and then next minute I am scooped up over of what I can assume is Edwards shoulder and can here the crowd boo and people saying is that Edward Cullen I must say thou I am enjoying the view from back here but I was soon thrashed on my feet and realise that we are standing outside the club being ushered into the a waiting Limo geez I don't think I will get used to jumping into an awaiting limo ever when we leave the club normaly we have a long wait to get a cab it properly doesn't help that we are norally one of the last groups to get out of the club so I guess this is a bonus

"whatttt the helllllll why are weeee leavingggg? Alice and I were having fun weren't we ali?" I mange to slur out

" yeaaaaa whyyyy heeeeell areeeee leeeaavviingg ??"alice is piss to haha what a great night

"COME ON BELLS WHY THE FUCK FO YOU THINK WE LEFT YOU TOO WERE GETTING GRABBED AND I SUREAS HELL DIDNT WANT TO LOOSE YOU IN THAT SEA OF PEOPLE JESUS BELLS ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"What I think Jasper is trying to say is he was worried about you it wasn't safe Bella so we did what any blue blood American would have to rescued you!"

Well that sobered me up a lot bummer I wasn't that bad was I hmmm doing shots check drinking alot check dancing on tables check nothing to out of the ordinary OH shit I was nearly having sex with Edward when we danced mybe I was pretty drunk not that I think he minding a hell of a lot hmmm mybe we will have to try that again he could be a little fun

God he is hot I mean I'm telling think about the hottest guy you know multiply that by lets a zillion and that what I have sitting right next to me I mean come on guys you would be thinking the same naughty thoughts I am right now

Well know he has a bit of a reputation so mybe he is interested in a little bit of friends with benefits with me I mean I sure as hell don't want a boyfriend or anything but with this man the possibilities of fun are endless Hmmp mybe ill have to have a bit of a talk with golden boy Cullen here see if we can come up with some sort of arrangement

The limo stops abruptly and I find myself face planted into the crutch of the beautiful Greek god and I swear there is no were in the world I would want to be in this moment then here and it seems his cock feels the same as I do and its big I swear its huge well at least I wasn't imagining the size when we were dancing very impressive I suddenly realise that I am holding my breath and I let it go only to be rewarded by a hiss

Now my pants need to change I'm fucking wet I'm dripping as I reluctantly pull my head out of my own personal heaven to look into Edwards lust filled eyes and just like that I'm straddling Edward Cullen like I am in a western ready to ride home to the farm and my mouth is all over him over lips meet and I feel something like a shot of electricity I graze my tongue over his lip asking for accuse to his mouth and soon his tongue and mine are fitting for dominance in his mouth

I pull away from his mouth to breath as he continues to work his way down my neck to my collar bone we are panting with delight while grinding our hips together his hands fondling my breasts through my shirt and I feel like I'm going to explode his fingers are playing me like a piano my hands are wrapped in his hair and I'm clutching for dear life

And then I we hear it

"Cough Cough we are t the hotel Mr Cullen"

Wait hold the fuck up were the hell am I?

**So whatcha think?? What's going to happen they are at the hotel where is Jasper and Alice will they continue or will it end here you tell me???? :) REVEIW please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so whatcha up to???**

**Just sitting round and thought id work on an update **

**I don't own twilight but I sure wish I did or at least my very own Edward mybe???**

_Wait hold the fuck up were the hell am I?_

_**___________**_

**Bella's POV**

Shit I'm on Edwards lap where is Alice and Jasper? That's weird they were right here a second ago oh no did they see what just happened....

I was stunned and all I could do was stare at Edward with my no words coming out of my mouth I was speak less again geez this is becoming quite a habit

Thankfully Edward took charge

"thanks Clive um Bella we are at the hotel um did you want to come upstairs or would you like Clive to drive you home?"

Um do I want to what I sure as hell do not want too be in this limo with Clive

"no I'll stay here I'm sure Clive wants to get home"

"Really that's great that ill be all Clive thanks and we will see you late"

With that Edward had my hand a gently pulled me out of the limo as soon as I felt the electricity of his hand I knew I needed more and fast as we walked into the foyer of the Crown Plaza I couldn't help but take it all in I was yet again speechless yea that's right all in 10 minutes it happened twice

"you better get used to this Bella you will be staying in places like this for the rest of your life from now on"

I couldn't say any think I just kept looking around god in two weeks my life had changed so much I can't find the words

Next thing I knew we were in what all I could guess was Edward room and I was scared shitless it finally registered that I was here with Edward Cullen I mean the Edward Cullen of my fantasies I was shitting myself

"Do you want a drink or something I can get room service up here ?"

"Um no I think I'm good so were are Alice and Jasper? I thought they were in the limo and then they weren't?"

"Um I heard them jump out pretty quick I mean I can call them we could go find them or whatever its up to you?"

"Nah I'm sure they don't want us raining on their parade I mean they seemed pretty cosy I would kill for a shower though would that be ok?"

"Yea yea that's fine I didn't bring many clothes or anything but I can give you a shirt and I can get those clothes laundered so you have some in the morning if you want?"

"That would be great thanks but do you want to come and wash my back?"

God did I just say that out loud desperate much arghhhhh I'm a fool

He is looking at me like I'm the anti Christ or something

"Yea um I mean if you would like!"

"Yes Edward I would like but you don't have to or anything just join me if you want to"

**Edwards POV**

Shit shit shit

And I was worried she'd be all like I have to go or something to honest thought I didn't think I would have been able to let her go even if I wanted to I mean w just fit together it was unlike anything I have ever felt in my life and I wanted to feel it for the rest of my life

I run into my room and lay out a white button up shirt it I only pack 2 shirts I was wearing one and needed one for tomorrow but Bella would need something I would just wear that shirt after Bella got her clothes back I rung reception and told them I would leave a laundry bag outside my door and expected it back when I ordered breakfast in the morning ii went in to get Bella's clothes and froze

Bella is in my shower with no clothes on wet and I wanted to be there with every fibre of my body I was insane with desire and my cock was staining begging to be let out to play with Bella

"Edward what are you doing?"

"I was just coming to get your clothes so room service could get them washed did you need any think else?"

"No I was just wondering if you were going to join me its kind of lonely in here?"

Shit what have I don't to disserve this my god I am in heaven

"I'll 2 monutes I wouldn't want you to lonely in there"

With that I ran to to put the lundry out the door by the time I reached the door I was still putting her clothes in the bag and at the same time tinh to get my shirt over my head I slammed the door shut and started undressing my clothes were thrown everywhere as I reached the bathroom I tore the shower screen back to see I very naked Bella standing with her back to me face under the water and I tell you I was hard before but now my cock felt like I was titanium

I stepped into the shower and pulled Bella into my growing erection and I hissed with the contact while Bella let out a thoroughly moan my hands were on her stomach and I started to slide me my hand up to her breasts to play with her nipples she was moaning my name n ecstasy her ass grinding on my dick it was excised I ran my hand s down so that one hand was on her hips and the other hand was circling her clit

I reached my index finger n her opening my thumb playing with her cit I felt her knees give out I was glad I was holding her waist because the more aroused she got the more I as grinding her ass

She was pushing into my hand and throwing her head back on my shoulder and I knew she was close I whispered in her ear "come for me Bella"

And with that she was a goner after she came down from her lust high she spun around and before I could register what she was ding she was on her knee's but I will say the sight of her could bring me to tears whilst on her knee's but I swear I thought I had dies and went to heaven while I looked at her with my cock in her hand brushing teasing my rock hard dick

Those thoughts all came into my head before she even kissed it and I swear my brain went to mush as I felt her kiss the tip then she licked it god I thought I was going to come on the spot until she started sucking the feeling alone was incredible she was ever mans desire rolled up into one and she was here with me

Her mouth kept fucking my dick and I was doing everything in my brain to fight of the evadible I wanted to make this last for as long as I could while I was trying to resite the notes for the star spangled banner I thought I was nearly in control but Bella had other ideas while she was using her teeth going up and down my shaft she started gently tugging my balls I was about to come undone

"Argh Bella so good you have to stop I'm going to blow arghhhhh"

Her only reply to that was a moan and sucked harder I couldn't hold back anymore I was heaven my eyes were closed and I was seeing stars behind my eye lids in was the most intense orgasm I have ever had in my life

When open my eyes Bella was standing staring straight at me while bitting her boom lip and I was instantly hard all over again I knew I had to have her right then and there I think she was having the same idea as mine because we were kissing and touching like a couple of Horney teenagers her legs were wrapped around my waist and the top of my cock was at her entrance

"Edward ....Please I need to feel you inside me Now"

That's all it took I entered her in one hard thrust we both moaned with the sensation

"Bella your so tight god I don't think I can last long....fuck this feels so good"

With one hand bracing her back using the leverage of the shower walls to continue oumping into her I was using my other hand the tease her clit her head was thrown back in passion and the noises coming out of her mouth were quickly sending my over the edge and it was so good I just had to get her there one more time and could release my seed inside her

"ow Edward more harder please"

With that I was pumping into her like a mad man with every stroke of my cock in her pussy I started feeling her walls constrict around my cock milking me

"Edward come with arghhhhh come with me"

With that I came undone like I was obeying every one of her commands and I was bliss

When we both came down from our orgasm highs I gentle put her down s she could stand while I jumped out of the shower offering her a towel she took it and I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bed we said nothing at all as we laid there I felt so comfortable with this girl it was a strange feeling of content I pulled her close to me and both feel asleep

**So what did you think what will happen tomorrow????**

**Please review and tell me what you think xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO I was thinking bout this story and I'm going to start spicing it up a bit and now im not talking bout the lemon way cause I think I did that last update but m not sure when ill get the chance to update as things I my life are getting a bit busy I get married on the 31****st**** of this month and I'm busy with lots of wedding plans but I am enjoying this story I just hope that you like the direction I'm going to start taking it too xxx**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

I fell asleep in his arms something I never do but I will admit that I was very comfortable but I wont be making a habit of it. I look over at the clock on the night table its 6am far too early for me to be away but I have alot to do today like going to LA to start a brand new life and I was going to make the most of it

Have a made a mistake with being with Edward on this level? I mean he's defiantly not the type to fall in love with me so mybe we can just be friends with benefits I don't want anything else and I can't give him anything else and anything I may have been able to offer him was long gone all I had mow was my music but I like it that way its a bit of self preservation

I have to go before we have the next morning talk I'm just going to have act like nothing happened and we will be friends I mean the friends with benifts would be cool but I get this funny feeling that someone is going to get hurt in this and it wont be me I will make sure of that

I silently leave the room with a sleep around me and start looking for my clothes SHIT the are in the laundry ill have to ring reception

**Edwards POV:**

I rolled over to try and pull Bella into a morning cuddle I have never slept so peacefully and as I start to move to the other side of the bed I reach it and no Bella I wasn't a dream was it? Not nothing that perfect could be a dream my imagination is good but not that good She is gone NO she can't be she wouldn't have left without saying having said good bye would she then I heard it

"Hello I was wondering when the laundry would be returned to Mr Cullen's room?"

"Thanks that would be great"

I heard the being cradled in the receiver and was instantly relived she hadn't left she was still here with me in the moment I couldn't have been happier shell come back to bed and we will continue last night mybe or we will lay here and wait for breakfast and she'll let me feed her

But the say never count your chicken's before they hatch........

**Bell's POV**

Thank god for that they were bringing the laundry up for me now I could get of there before e woke up I stared to write a note for Edward I knew what I was doing sneaking out like teenager was pretty fucked but I needed to work shit out and I couldn't do it will he was here I didn't want the expected cuddling and intimacy I just wanted to get my shit together sure a round two would have been great but that would lead into talking and I wasn't ready to talk

But seriously all this self pep shit is pointless what could I offer Edward Fucking Cullen that the rest f the female population couldn't not a lot I mean I'm alright looking for a girl next door/rocker chick but the women that would be lining up to get a piece of him would be able to offer him alot more like a heart and love that I couldn't do that I wouldn't do

I heard the knock on the door as I finished the note I opened it and thanked that bell hop went straight to the bathroom to get changed grabbed my bag and made my was to the door as quietly s I could careful not make a sound

And I was home free I made my way to the lobby asked for a cab to be called as I waited I received a text

_Since we are leaving today I say one last jam session pack your shit bring your bags and meet at the usual spot NO excurse _

_Jake_

Well I spouse that would settle my nerves

_Perfect be there in 2 hours –Bells_

_**Edwards POV**_

Well this is different I mean I'm laying here waiting and waiting it is so quiet out there I mean is she coming back I can't just wait here any longer

"Bella where are you??"

Hmm no answer that's weird I can't hear the shower or anything so she has to be in the sitting room

I made my way out there only to find a note no Bella just a freaking note what the fuck what did I do that she couldn't even be granted a goodbye ii know I didn't know her tat well but I mean I know I didn't imagine the connection and like I said before my imagination is good but not that good

_Edward _

_Sorry I didn't get chance to say bye I guess I'll see you later on the plane I didn't want to wake you _

_Had to get lot of stuff under control before I could leave hope you a good morning_

_Bella _

I guess she had a point I mean she was coming to LA but had she asked I would have helped her good my head I s a mess I just got my pay back I guess I wonder how many time I have done this to a girl skipped out while I thought she was sleep I mean its nit the best feeling in the world hell at least Bella left a note I never ever done that much

I need to call Alice she'll tell me what to do

"Ali I need you"

**Bella's POV**

When packed my gear and locked up my apartment I brought it when my mother died so I could be independent and I loved it not because it was fancy or some shit because to tell you the truth it wasn't it had 2 bedrooms one bath I small kitchen and another small lounge room but it was mine and that was enough for me with the money from the gigs and stuff I could afford to live on my own so I valued the time on my own sure I had people crash her all the time but I knew it was mine and I could kick them out I took one last look at my door sighed the next couple of weeks was going to be off the chain I should be happy

And I was don't get me wrong I get to live my dream but my brain wasn't on task it was doing something I have never done I mean shit all I kept thinking of was Edward wondering if he would be mad I bailed on him then I kept thinking why the fuck would he care I mean its not like I mean anything to him he doesn't mean anything to me

And your sitting there think sure Bella keep telling yourself that whatever helps you sleep at night am I right yea well you don't really know me now do you. Bella Swan does not fall in love and Bella Swan is ok with that oh and Bella Swan knows that fairy tales aren't real ok so I'm cool with really piece of cake

I finally get to jakes garage and feeling of nostalgia hits me shit I won't be here tomorrow practicing I wonder where we will jam now shit everything is changing I can hear all the boys have already started I better get my ass in there

**Edwards's pov**

When Alice and I arrive to Jake's house to pick the band p I feel like I'm going to puke I mean would Bella even want me here? When our limo door is opened I can here the band is rocking out I garage door is open and I can see the band in their natural environment they haven't seen us but I cant take my eyes of Bella she is stunning I mean who could pull of skinny jean a white singlet with a pair of converse hair pulled up in a messy bun I mean the simplest things on this girl is incredible eatable even she just shines the band break out in the next song still blissfully unaware of Alice and my pretences

"See I told you Edward they are going to huge now you know why I had to have them don't worry so much about Bella she will love you I just know it I've seen"

_No sir  
Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn to take a seat  
We're settling the final score_

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

I wonder  
How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?  
Cuz I've burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here

I still try  
Holding on to silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

Hey, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting (so inviting)  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start - hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

After I hear this song that was when I made my mind up I vow with every fiber in me that I would make Bella Swan love me I would be with Bella Swan for the rest of my life

**So whatcha think can Edward wake Bella up with she love him or is wasting his timeReview if you want!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry it took a while to update I have been so busy I got married and been away on honeymoon and all kinds of stuff so enough of the excuses and I might as well start soo lets begin **

**Oh yea I own nothing of S.M but gee wouldn't it be nice!! **

BELLA'S POV

I was so into it I nearly didn't notice Edward getting to the our studio aka the garage when I say nearly I really mean it was weird it was like I could feel his presences and I was freaking out I have never felt all my nerve endings tingle so much from the mere presence of anybody hang on scratch that I never felt this ever and I don't know how to handle it I mean seriously I hardly know this guy and I'm all like teenage grouping his ass I mean please

"BELLA dude what the fuck????"

"Huh what?"

"Did you not hear anything I have said for the last five minutes? We have to go like now what the heck are you thinking about?"

"Oh yea right I'm ready lets go oh and nothing you need to worrie bout I was just making sure I haven't forgotten anything"

Still in my half daydreaming state I make my way out the front and stop dead in my tracks there is a limo out the front and it's here to take us to the airport OMFG its deadest happening this is insane I can't believe it my dreams are coming true for real we always used to say this would happen but in the back of my mind I thought whatever mybe it will but stuff like that doesn't happen to people like me but this is for real

EDWARDS POV

I can hardly take my eyes of Bella she is so perfect there is nothing better than her in this world but how am I going to make her mine I have no idea I don't know how to read her at all its weird I usually have such a good read on people but she is like a mystery one that I want to crack and I will.

Since I have been quietly musing to myself we have arrived in LA in all this time I haven't even spoken to Bella she must think I am a freak

"So guys welcome to LA we have made arrangements for you all to stay at our family estate so let's get there and we will work on all the final details mum and dad can't wait to meet you guys hey Edward!!"

"That should be great I'm looking forward to getting home you guys will love it"

"Are you sure it's ok o be staying with you guys I mean we don't want to intrude or anything"

"nonsense Bella we wouldn't want you anywhere else once you sign with us we like to be like family plus the next month is going to be full on so it makes sense for you guys to be close and that way I can get your wardrobes up to date and we can start looking for places for you guys to move into "

"Alice has a good point Bella it's no trouble for you to be at the house with us I mean it's more than big enough besides mum loves having people to fuse over"

"Yea Bells it sounds great let's go I mean I'm starved!"

"Jake you are always hungry I mean dude you can eat for the then the 3 of us companied"

"Well you can try and give Emmet a run for his money but I put my money on him"

"Alice you haven't seen Jake in action yet I got 20 bucks on Jake"

"Dude you will learn never bet against Alice Jasper she knows her shit man the girl it freakishly right with things like that"

The small talk continued all the way to home it was like we have all known each other for all our whole lives I never spoke to Bella one on one like I would have liked but I would wait out my time I didn't want her to feel like I was desperate or any think but the truth was that I am I am desperate to know anything that I can about her I have to get my chance

Bella's POV

We arrived at the Cullen's place and were introduced to Carlisle and Esme they were every bit the people I thought they would be I couldn't believe that how easy it was for us to fit in with these people the only one whom I haven't spoken to was Edward witch made me think that was really nothing I could offer him and besides that he wasn't interested in anything but I fuck but the more I thought about it I wasn't in any position to offer anything more than we were both busy people mybe we could meet in the middle be friends with benefits I mean sure we were both adults we could come to that kind of arrangement I would have him anyway that I could

Knock knock

Who could that be?

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"Hi Bella I didn't mean to impose or anything if you would like me to come talk to you tomorrow I can I just wanted to see how you were settling in"

"No its fine I was just sitting here thinking that I can't believe this is real you know like I swear I'm going to wake up soon and I'll go back to my old life like normal"

"Bella its real trust me it's happening and you totally deserve it you guys have mad talent I can't wait to hear what you guys record I with be stellar"

"Thanks Edward that means alot I mean you're so talented I can't wait to see you live I have never got to see you perform I always wanted to thought just never happened!"

Sitting here with Edward seemed so easy he is really a nice person the whole family are really down to earth I didn't think it would have been possible to meet a nicer family I have this urge to kiss him and it over baring I mean all I can do is stare at his lips and rember how they feel on my body on my mouth the taste of his tongue I'm getting wet thinking about it its over whelming I feel him on my lips my tongue running over his bottom lip asking for permission to enter it feels so really my nerve endings are alive

Argh it feels so real cause it is......

Edwards POV

How the girl do I get the girl to fall in love with me I mean I have never had this much trouble getting a girl to love me more trouble getting a girl not to I mean don't get me wrong I'm not up myself or anything but I am somewhat famous it kinda comes with the territory you know

So it dawns on me while I am sitting in my room alone Bella is sitting in her room alone and who am I to leave our house guest all alone I mean that is not very hospitable is it

So here I am sitting in her with her talking about stuff actually trying to get to know I mean sure I wanted to jump her bones and fuck her to the end of the world but I don't want to think that's all I want from her so I concentrated on that well that was the plan till she stuffed up the game plan and started to kiss me I am mean how could I say no

Her tongue was asking for enter and opened my mouth with both moaned at the sensation it felt so right I was giving myself to the most animalistic needs somewhere in the back of my mind it was screaming no no this is not how this was spouse to go her hands were in my hair tugging on it I force myself to exit my personal heaven

"Bella stop please we need to talk please your killing me"

"What on earth so you want to talk about I know this doesn't mean anything its ok let's just have ok please just kiss me"

God what do I say to that I can't deny her but my heart is not happy with the I know this means nothing so I have to ask her

"Bella tell me please what do you want from this I need to know please"

"I want... well I want... I guess I want mybe a friends with benefits thing you know fuck buddies that's really all either of us can offer each other I mean only if you want to do this again I understand if you have other plans or something"

What is going on in this crazy girls head I mean all I can offer or if I have other plans god am I that bad I don't want to scare her away though so I guess I'll go with the friends with benefits thing I mean at least I get her to myself and the closer I get to her the more chance I have to make her fall in love with me

"So you want the friends with benefits thing? I can do that but are you sure that's what you want I mean..?"

"Yes Edward shutup please I really want the benefits of this friendship"

That's all she had to say I was on top of her in a split second earning a groan from her I could get used that noise god I wanted to get used to that noise all of a sudden she had flipped us and was unbuttoning my shirt tearing at my shirt like a women possessed and I tell you what it was hot when my shirt was gone she was placing open mouth kisses all over my chest leading down to my jean on my hips I helped her remove my jeans and boxers I was laying there in my glory when I felt her mouth all of over my throbbing cock I let out a hiss god her mouth was fucking perfect she was pumping my length that she couldn't get in her mouth with a rhythm that could only be described as heaven and her other hand was gently tugging my balls I'm not going to last long if she keeps this up

"UH so good Bella your mouth feels ARGHHH"

She kept licking sucking fondling and before I knew it my hand were in her hair and I was feeling that tighten in my stomach I was going to blow

"Bella stop love I'm going to cum"

That didn't deter her she simply sucked harder than I thought possible and I realised all my juices into her awaiting mouth arghhh fuck so fucking good and she was lapping the shit up like it was liquid gold she continued to clean my shaft before she was finished I could feel myself getting hard for her again could I ever get enough of this women

BELLA'S POV

This felt so natural so right he twisted me so I was laying on my back he was places kisses all over my body I couldn't suppress the moans of pleasure that I was feeling his mouth was everywhere and his hands were everywhere else I have never got this aroused in my life just when I thought it couldn't get any better I felt his tongue lap at my hot centre it was driving me insane his tongue was like a piece of my own personal heaven and I could feel the pressure building up in my tummy and I couldn't stop moaning I wasn't sure if anything that was coming out of mouth was making any sense

Just as I thought I was going to explode I did he gently nibbled on my clit and that was the end of me I was seeing stars behind my eyelids and my body was shaking but I was still wanted more

"Bella I need to be inside you please can I?"

"Please I need you too Edward hurry"

And that was all he needed to here I still coming down from my sexual high when I felt him enter me in one long stroke and we both groaned in pleasure

He was pumping in out of me pushing me back over the edge my hips were meeting him for each pump he was giving me good it was too good

"Ohhhhhhhhhh so good Bella you were made for my cock it feels so tight and so warm I'm not going to last long if we don't slow down baby"

"Please keep going I'm so close come with me Edward god fuck"

And he did and we both come moments later it was heaven


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys everything is going good for ya'll I'm doing good just calming down after the family visitors have left so I should be able to get back to normal and update more often so neway please review and that nice stuff please**

**Oh I still don't own any of this but sharing is caring **

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in my bed alone but I was still blessed out from the night before and I could still smell him all over me I didn't want to go and have a shower because then I wouldn't have his smell all over me

God I was liking this to much the worst thing was I knew I would never be able to have him forever I was to be his friend with benifits I have to make sure I don't get emotionally I swear Edward Cullen will break my heart

"**Bella are you almost ready we have a huge day today"**

Argh shit what is the time? Fuck 9.20 we have to leave the house by 9.30 lucky that I am not some prissy bitch I threw on a pair of skinney jeans and I white singlet put my hair in a messy bun washed my face on the ensuite brushed my teeth looked at myself well shit this was going to have to do oh fuck I'm going to have to walk around all day smelling like Edward geez I hope Jake and the boys don't find out that wouldn't be good for anyone

"**Bella for fucks sake dude hurry the fuck up man"**

I was walking out of my room as seth continued his rant "alright already I'm done "

"Geez bella whats going on in your head man why the hell are you not as excited as we are our lives are doing a 180 we are sarting to live the dream and you don't seem to give a fuck?"

"Seth its not that I mean I know it probley seems like that but I think I'm dealing this it different it just dosent seem real yet you know?"

We were walking into the foyer were Alice Jake Jaz were waiting for us

"Well it is Bella and after this meeting we are going shopping for you wardrobes you guys look like fashion victums of the 90s grunge scene and its not a good look"

"alice this is our stlye man we are in a alterate band we aint a pop group"

"Yes Jake I know what kind of band you are I signed you didn't I? I will not have my first project look like a bunch hobos"

"I think Alice has a great point myb we do need to get a fresher look I mean Bella you have been wearing the same stuff since high school and jake you are a lost Cause man"

" Righto Jaz dude your spouse to be on my side im your Brother man"

Jake was pouting I was mortified I mean nobody has called me out on what I wore be fuck this

"Alice whatever but I reserve the right to vido anything I don't like ok and I swear no fucking high heels its just a death trap"

Everyone was in agreement with my announcement we all started walking out of the room laughting to ourselves about our conervsation on our way to the studio we had to work out what song we were going to relise as our first single I wonderd what the label was going to pick

EDWARDS POV

Last night was hardest night I of my life firstly I have agreed to be fuck buddy I mean its not a bad thing but I dosent really do much for me as I could quite possibley fall in love with this girl and she sees me as either to shallow to enter a relationship with a player or that I just see her as a toy and no matter what way I go with those options the outcopme wont be good I certainly haven't started this the right way

TO make matters worse she fell to peacefull sleep and I had to drag myself away from her and didn't feel right at all I really need to talk to Alice about all of this I hope a can catch them before they leave I keep going like this I'll do my head in

No such luck of course mot I mean will anything go my way I was just I time to here the end of the conversation about their clothes whats wrong with Bellas clothes? She looks fucking hot if you ask me

Concintrate Edward this aint helping your situation where are the going?

Who fucking knows I guess im going to have to suck it mybe I can catch Dad he will be able to tell me what the fuck to do

But should I be telling him yet?

Complication

Bella's POV

So we have done all the paper work sign officially!

We are in the studio god this is were it is man I love this its where I belong we made the decision of what song we are going to realise we all are satnding here ready to start recording

* * *

Why was I the last to know that you  
Weren't coming to my show  
You could've called me up to say "Good luck"  
You could've called me back you stupid fuck  
Why was I the last to know?

First date, we ate sushi and  
It went well, I was funny and  
You said I was a cutie  
That's the last thing I heard from you  
I left tickets at the door for you  
I had to tell my mom that there was no more room  
You didn't show, that was so uncool  
You could have called me back

So I guess this means  
That we're not friends anymore  
I heard it's me your asking for  
I thought I'd see you at the show  
You said you'd go

Why was I the last to know that you  
Weren't coming to my show  
You could've called me up to say "Good luck"  
You could've called me back you stupid fuck  
Why was I the last to know?  
Why was I the last to know?

After the date I wouldn't go home with you  
I wouldn't put my heels in the air for you  
You tried to get me to do things I just won't do  
Last I heard from you  
Here's how I guess the story goes  
You would've came if I was a hoe  
Fuck for parts, that's just not how I roll  
Move it on down the road

So I guess that we  
Shouldn't be friends anymore  
Sick of hearing that it's me your asking for  
Cause I thought I'd see you at the show  
You said you'd go

Why was I the last to know that you (Why was I)  
Weren't coming to my show (You weren't coming, no)  
You could've called me up to say "Good luck"  
You could've called me back you stupid fuck (Yeah)  
Why (Why was I)was I the last to know?  
Why was I the last to know?

You thought you knew me  
I guess you didn't  
You thought you had me  
I think you didn't  
You thought you knew me (but you didn't)  
I guess you didn't

Why was I the last to know (Why) that you  
Weren't coming to my show  
You could've called me up to say "Good luck" (You could've called me up)  
You could've called me back you stupid fuck (You could've called me back)  
Why was I the last to know?  
Why was I the last to know?  
Why was I the last to know?

Yeah, the last to know  
Why was I the last to know?  
Why was I the last to know?  
You could've called me up  
The last to know!?

We satying in the studio till almost 3 in the afternoon we nailed it I was so happy I don't think anything could have deflated the feeling of what was going on not even the horror of LA shopping with Alice I was just at peace

We hung up our ear muffs and I looked up to see the hottest man in the America standing there with is crocked smile n hang on scratch that thje hottest man in the world god I cant fool myself that smile is so not only reserved for me I wonder how many women have been on the receiving end of that

Fuck buddies nothing more Swan head back in the game


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n so here we are again I hope you are liking the story so far our Edward and Bella are skating around each other anyone had the same prob in real life? Anyway review and tell me what you think hey!!! Thanks Doll's **

**I own nothing its all SM**

Edwards POV

Bella really was brilliant she was a natural behind the mic in the studio there was so many artist that came into the studio a flaked completely not Bella I should have know she would have been perfect everything about her was perfect she had a thing I didn't know what t was but it was there and I wanted it in my life forever I knew that I just needed to work out how to get in I left the producers lounge before Bella was done I didn't want her to think that I was stalker her or any think and I wanted to work on some of my new music I had a our coming up so my album needed to be finished I didn't know how I was going to deal with being away for Bella it had only been 3 days but I needed her like I needed air

The only place for when I'm like this is in the studio

Bell's POV

"So guys you're in for a real treat I was just informed the Edwards in the studio mixing it a bit do you guys wanna see him at work or what?"

"Hell yea Alice I'm keen!"

"Ok then Seth but after that Dad has some news that I'm sure you guys will love I can't wait to see everyone's faces when you guys here this!"

I was so excited to finally get the chance to see Edward in the flesh showing his talent but I didn't want to alert anyone that there was something going on I didn't know if I was ready for anyone to know

And then ii see him perfection in every way this man is raw passion I wasn't expecting to walk into something so I dunno intatime not in a sexual way but its intense I let the music take over

_I am colour...blind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am  
taffy stuck, tongue tied  
Stuttered shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding  
I am  
colour-blind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am.... fine  
I am fine_

My god I don't even have the words to describe how his words touch my soul I know it is properly what half of America the world even think about when they hear his music but it's such a spiritual ting when you here raw talent how could he ever want anyone as plain as me I feel like ii have walking into a secret but I am stuck I cannot move I am in the trance of what is Called Edward Cullen and I know I am slowly drowning in it

I can't seem to drag my eyes away for him our eyes have connected and he is walking towards me I bit my lip in anticipation

"Ah Edward that was incredible I didn't know that was part of your new album? I haven't heard that before?"

"Um that kind not on the album Alice I was just messing around a bit I'm glad you liked it I didn't know anyone was really around I thought you were all busy!"

I really feel like I we shouldn't have been there for that song I was right he properly thinks I'm stalking him god I'm so stupid I have to say something  
"Edward that was incredible but we are really sorry we shouldn't have been ears dropping I just couldn't pull myself away it was well I don't think I have the words to describe what it was incredible"

"No shit Ed that's not on our album dude it should be its wicked"

"Ah thanks I guess Jake but the name is Edward and Bella I'm glad you enjoyed it so much mybe we could mess around a bit when things get a bit more settled round here .... I mean in the studio you know!"

"Um sure I would love to try some stuff out with in the studio"

"That's the best idea EVER you guys would make some great music together I can't believe I didn't think of it"

Oh Alice I'm sure she could since the double meaning behind that conversation anyone with half a brain could have ha lucky the boys in my brain don't have half a brain between them poor guys!!

"Anyway Edward Dad wants us in his office he has an announcement I'm sure we will be thrilled to hear!"

"Now yea sure um lead the way Alice"

After a short walk to Carlisle office it took every fibre in my been not to grab Edward and kiss him he was irresistible

Edwards POV

Geez tell you what it killing me not to touch her but she hasn't came to me so I guess this is a secret god what mess have I got myself into I couldn't believe that Bella was their listening to that song I mean I didn't mind but I wasn't expecting it

I wasn't expecting my body's reaction to her being there it was like my senses wee heightened to knowing she was the I could feel her like she was touching me

Dragging myself to the present time I was about to walk into my Fathers office and he was attuned to me as well he would defiantly know something was up with me a Bella if I wasn't on my game I pondered to what on earth he wanted me and Forks in the office for

I guess I wouldn't have to wait long

"Ah Thank you for coming into to see me guys"

"No problem Dad what can we do for you"

"Well I called you all into my office because I have an announcement to make and it concerns you Edward and Forks as a whole

I wanted to know how you guys felt about going on tour together we have been trying to get a supporting act to go with Edward but we wanted something different and what better way of promoting Forks then a sold out concert what do you guys think?"

"Geez sir that's unreal are you sure we are ready for that though I mean Edward is world renounced and we well we have just only recorded our first single it hasn't even been put on the radio yet!"

"that's just it Jasper we feel like you guys are what we need a breath of fresh air if you will and we know you are good live I can't think of a better way of getting you guys out their till be alot of work though I won't lie about that but I'm sure Edward and Alice will help and the rest is up to you guys"

"Fuck yea I can't believe I mean this is it this is really it ain't I keep thinking you guys are going to kick us out on our ass man but you fuking want us to tour with Edward fucking Cullen fuck I'm going to die and go to heaven did you hear that Bells we are going on Fucking tour!"

We were all laughing after Jakes rant I mean I don't think my father has heard quiet colourful descriptive words since the doors

"Yea Jake I heard I can't believe it I mean are you guys sure is it ok with you Edwards I'm sure you are used to touring with bands with much more talent than we have I mean Jasper is right we don't even know if people will like us yet"

"Bella it would be an honour to Tour with Forks you clearly don't see yourself properly I haven't seen talent like you guys in my life time I'm sure after this tour will be battling to be able support you guys"

"Yea Bella Edwards right I knew it the first time I saw you guys I have no doubt you're going to knock my brother of the top perch around here arghh I can't wait we have so much planning to do but tonight we need to celebrate introduce you guys to Hollywood in style"  
"My sentiments exactly Alice so I took the liberty to talk to rose and she has organised our a night to member welcome to Hollywood kids!"

With that Bella Jasper Seth and Jake were running round the office like a bunch of kids for real jumping up and down screaming hugging everyone

When jasper came up to me he put his hand to mine leaned in and said

"Please be careful with our Bells she outs a good act up but under Neath she is all heart stubborn as hell but if anyone can break her down its you man and you have my blessings and I know Seth will wrapped Jakes the one you'll have to fight for her though"

I had no idea what to say I could see Alice smiling at me Seth winked I was scanning the room for Bella she was in a full on hug with Jake my heart dropped how the hell was I going to fight Jake for her what had gone on with her and him did I even stand a chance god I hopped so

"Don't worry brother I know you to be ment to be I have seen it and we will talk soon ook but tonight leave the worries behind and show Bella the Edward we have all missed for so long it's good to have you back Brother"

I looked at Alice god I was glad I had her I swear to god if anyone had a sister half as goods as ail they were lucky sons of bitches at least ii had one problem down Bella was coming on tour with me I was going to able to breathe at least........

**Can anyone guess all the songs used in the story so far by name and artists and are there any request of songs I can use in the story???? Please review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO my TV is broken well not my TV but my surround sound is and I was hoping to relax in front of the TV but seems things are against me so I figure why not try and write about my favour Bella and Edward will I have nothing else to **

**It seems I have a couple of ppl following my story so I hope you are liking it I have another story as well but I am sorta stuck on this one at the moment but I will try and fly back to that one from time to time **

**Anyway I own nothing of the characters' from Twilight but I love them so I'm borrowing them **

**Bella's POV**

Wow today's turn of events have left me quiet confused I mean it's moving so fast we are going on tour and with none other than Edward Cullen I mean can I hear a hell yea

Not only he is an amazing artist but he amazing in every sense of the word so after what has seemed like hours of primping curling and Bella barbie I seem to be ready I am in my room wonder how the hell got to this place I mean a week ago I was living a quiet life now I am in LA fuck buddies with Edward to which I am starting to think that was a bad idea myb I shouldn't have labelled us so quickly the way he looks at me is indescribable its like he can see through my eyes into my soul his looks are intense they are like nothing I have ever experienced

Anyway I'm also thinking that I'm going to be in trouble when Jake finds out about this I mean we haven't been together in a long time or any think but I know that he still harbours feelings for me I mean I love the guy but not the way that he loves me I broke his heart and we didn't talk for the longest time until he came to me and said that he would take my friendship but he would wait for me until I felt the same for him and swore up and down we would get married

But his definition of waiting for someone and mine were completely different he would end up in bed with a groupie after nearly every show I found it humours I mean it was a sad attempt of making me jealous but I never said anything about till it all came to a head I started seeing a guy named Jams I mean he was hot and I thought that Jake had made his stand so when he asked me out I thought what the heck so in secret well not really a secret but without the rest of the band knowing bout it James arrived at the end of a show and I was pretty hot and Horney I had always wanted to do it behind the stage and he was there I thought that Jake had picked up his floozy and was gone boy was I wrong

Let's just say the scene was pretty steamy and Jae went insane with rage he grabbed James and I swear he was going to kill him I was screaming at jacket o stop lucky for me Jazz was still there and will ii stood there shirtless 911 was called James was taking to the hospital Jake and got in a massive fight all while I stood there with my hands over my tits its kinda funny to look back at it now Jazz was standing there I had forget ton I was shirtless throwing my hands in Jakes face tell him that he was selfish I wasn't doing anything wrong and Jazz said and I quote "Bella for god sakes but a fucking shirt on dude seriously how the hell am I spouse to look at you in the face again when I have you tits burnt into my brain I will never look at you the same again Jesus!"

The argument fizzled from there James never spoke to me again he had to get his jaw wired and I never ever was as careless while seeing a guy while Jake never really advertised his sex antics again I'm pretty sure he think James is the last guy I have seen poor guy!

Knock knock

Shit I have been sitting here thinking random shit and I have forgotten what I was in doing what was that again???

"Yea come in"

It was Alice and a beautiful blonde a girl I could see fitting in perfectly with my new life in L.A

"Bella this is Rosalie she is my other brothers wife she also handles all the press realises and social events within the compony she is coming out with us tonight!"

Alice was always so exciting about something it must be nice to always be so happy and shit

"Hi Rose great to meet you"

I attempted to shake her hand she breezed past me and I was standing there open mouthed will she said

"Yea yea whatever we have to do something with your hair you weren't planning on going out like this where you?"

With that our friendship was formed I thought my hair looked alright the stylist had done it but by the time rose was done i was looking at a different girl in the mirror and that girl was pretty hot!

Pondered on what Edward would think myb I wasn't a blonde Alice wasn't either but I was pretty in my own way and I think the way I was looking tonight I could hold a candle to those girls

We were sitting around chatting about what the evening was going to have in store for us it was our first our first red carpet I would defiantly be different

Seth burst into my room

"Bella? Where is Bells?"

Looking straight past me

"I'm hear you little shit don't you know how to knock?"

"Shit Bella you look different I shit you look you know you look great "he stumbled out

"Damm right she looks great" I really was loving that Rose was as blunt as a board

"Yea so um we are all waiting for you guys downstairs the limo has arrived we kinda been wait for you for like an hour so the guys sent me up ask if you were going to be."

EDWARDS POV

The boys were definitely not used to waiting for girls to get ready I was however I mean I had grown up with these sorts of women Bella didn't strike me as a girl that needed nor desired to get primped and primed but I knew Alice better than that to know Bella would have no choice so I waiting I was musing in my own world for quite a while when I faintly heard Jake sending Seth up to see what was taking so long geez good luck with that man he was about to become mince meat I learnt at an early age not to go there

I was however pleasantly surprised when he came back without the look of fear and said they will be down in a minute as I heard sounds of the girls heal coming down the marble halls I looked up in time to get a glimpse of the most stunning girl in the world none other ten Miss Isabella Swan she was a vision Her brown hair was pulled up of her face ad was curled so it was cascading down her back her eyes had a smoky look about them that made her brown eyes pop out at you her lips had a shine that made me want to kiss the gloss straight of them she was wearing a black and white stripped corset style dress and a pair of red pumps that showed of her legs god she was a vision

We are standing there with our jaws on the ground staring when I heard Alice say

"Well are you guys going to say anything or stand like the offs I know you all are?"

"Um yea so um Bella you look in incredible who knew you could look like that"

"Yea Balls you look great is what I think Jake was trying to say"

"Thanks Jazz well lets go alright"

Poor Bella was bright red by this stage so well all just turned to walk to the limo I waited to follow Bella to limo and pulled her into me behind so she could feel just how incredible she look she was made a timid squeal as I whispered into her ear

"You do look incredible can you feel how much I want you right now?"

She looked over her shoulder at me and said

"I can feel how good I look ...... Thanks"

And she gave me a wink

This women was going to be the death of me, I wasn't sure how I was going to go not touching her all nigh it was going to be a channelling

We arrived at the club we were all drinking along the way when they guys were told that they were going to perform at the club tonight panic was reached all over Bella's face I wanted to comforter her but I didn't want to seem to invested in her in front of the band so just patted her knee and whispered in her ear that she was going to be great I will be there in the crowd and just focused on me she seemed to relax after that and I was elated that I could offer her kind of support

We made it through that red carpet we were photographed and asked questions Rose and Alice handled most of them for us and we were in the club and Forks were waiting to be announced the club was pumping and I could tell we were going to have a great night

BELLAS POV

We were about to go on I was so nervous we decide that we weren't going to play you single we wanted to play something we were better and felt more comfortable playing I kinda wanted to sing something to Edward without anyone knowing it I hoped he would get the message thou

"Hey Guys we are Forks we are so excited to be playing here to you guys tonight so I won't go on to much I hope yall like......................

HIT IT GUYS!

You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

I was pretty sure I got my message across by the look on Edwards face !!

**So I'm going to leave it here its not the end of the night by far yet ill catch up wit yall lataz!!!!!! Review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything SM but I just wanted to say thanks to the peps following me you guys rock my socks! Anyway I was just leaving a little not to say that I may or may not be able to update over Xmas as it's our family big Xmas so I will be away if ii do get a chance to update I will but I promise I will update for sure in the new year ok love yas!!

EDWARDS POV

SO If there was any doubt that Forks was going to be hit there aint anymore I mean they rocked it I knew that they would but they are destined to be big I was looking forward to new blood on the tour my last tour was great Except Tanya Denali was on with me I mean we used to be great friends but she wanted something that I wasn't willing to give her again I mean we played around a bit but I didn't want to go public and she wanted commitment from me but ii wasn't having any of it so needless to say that the end of the tour was quiet unconformable and was not looking for a repeat

Speaking of Tanya I would have thought she would have been made to come since we are all on the same label we make these appurtenances for everyone to show a united front Mum and Dad where around here somewhere so I can only assume she is waiting to make her typical grand entrance making sure all eyes are on her

Bella and the rarest of the band was making their way to the VIP room were the drinks were plentiful and the party was cranking typical celebrity style not normally my scene but could help but be exacted and I have to tell you it's been a long time

I started to make my way to Bella I really wanted to tell her how great they were and that she looked divine I saw my if she was making her way to our table and I tapped her on shoulder she spun round and I felt like I had been winding her beauty was blinding how is it possible she seems to get better every time I see her

"So you did well out there you were ment to be on stage!"

"Thanks Edward that means alot I was always such an awkward kid it was like I could be anyone that I wanted when I got up on stage and I love it"

"I know what you mean Bella it is unreal too be up there and people loving what you can do like your giving them a piece of yourselves and they are loving you for it"

"Totally anyway I have really been..."

Bella was interrupted by Tanya snaking her arm around my neck successfully pushing Bella out of my sight

"Oh Eddie I see your trying to make the new girl feel like she belongs that is really sweet of you"

"actually Tanya I don't think I do need to talk to her to make her feels like she belongs I mean it is such a refreshing change to be able to talk to someone that really has talent I mean Tanya she can even sing live I mean wouldn't that be once to actually sing not lip sync?"

I wasn't normally this nasty to Tanya but I mean she was being nasty to Bella and I wanted Bella to understand I had no desire to Tanya at all

Tanya took her arms of me with an angry smirk simply said

"Well new girl I am and always will be the main attraction next to Edward on this Label you will fade into the background like the wall flower you are and if you even think you have a chance with Edward here think again he will play you like his guitar and throw you away and guess who's door he will be knocking on .... Yea that would be mine so I hope you enjoy you 15 minutes because that is all people like you get"

I was about to say something back but she slinked of in the other direction I turned to apologise to Bella but she was running in the other direction

I couldn't believe that just happened I mean I knew Tanya was a bitch but I have never seen her that bad before I wonder what that was about I would push that thought aside and think about it another time right now I had to find Bella and make sure she was ok

Bella Pov

What a bitch I mean what the fuck did I do to her fuck I know I'm not as pretty as her but I mean fuck have ever said that I am no she doesn't even know me for fucks sakes

I mean I hate her teenyboping shit anyway so she can go fuck herself I was so mad I and to get out of there before I smashed the shit out of the bitch that would go down well wouldn't it

And I mean whets the Deal with her and Edward shit have I like stumped into a pre break or make up scene I so didn't need this not now not ever so I guessing I'm leaving

Edward to his own from now on I'm just glad that I found it out now rather than later I mean I was stupid to think I could offer him anything I was no Tanya and I sure as hell wasn't as pretty as her and I didn't look like I belonged n his presence so I guess she was right

I could hear Edward chasing me down yelling after me but I couldn't deal with this right now I had to get out of here

But it seemed that Edward had other ideas as he tightly held my wrist to stop me going any further

"Bella for fuck sake stop I just want to make sure your ok seriously"

"I am fantastic Edward is that what you want to hear I'm am great so just leave me alone I need to get the fuck out of here and you're not helping"

"You want to go fine but you sure as fuck are not going to leave me here on my own I'm coming with you"

"Why don't you go back and do your public makeup scenes with Tanya why the fuck do you want to leave with me?"

"Why would I want to leave with you firstly Tanya and me was a long ass time ago it wasn't anything I was never her boyfriend secondly I want to leave with you because you are the first real thing that has happened to me in a long time I like being around you Bella is that so hard for you to believe"

OMG swoon what the hell this guy knows all the right things to say my head is spinning and I can't help but feel like I want to kiss this man and hug him and never let him go he is making me forget what I was mad at god I could just arghhhhh

"Fine let's go"

"Alright ill get the car out to the back door"

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me to the back of the club through the kitchen while talking to out driver on the phone I never seen anyone properly I was just trying to not look all these people in the face finally stepping out to the crisp air our driver had our door open simply said as we entered the Limo

"Miss Swan Mr Cullen"

I put my head to the back of the seat grateful to be out of there even tho I could never let it on I was great full Edward was here with me too

"So were to Mr Cullen?"

Um I think I would like to go to Santa Monica Please Sam"

What were the hell at we going as I was about to open my mouth to say something I looked over to Edward

"Don't bother asking I want to show you something just sit back and enjoy the road this will be a first for both of us"

What the what is that spouse to mean?

Merry Xmas Everyone I hope I get a chance to update before I leave but if I don't Happy New Year

Where do you this Edward and Bella are going Review and let me know what you are thinking?

Do you think that the last we will see of Tanya?

Bye guys for new


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey PPL long time no update hey!!**

**So I see I'm getting quite a number of followers and I'm so pleased with that althou I would love to hear some of you input on how this story is going what you think about it anyway **

**All belongs to SM **

**Edwards's pov **

I have never taken anyone here with me before and I never thought I would it was sort of like my hideaway I only ever come to get things clear in my head and just enjoy my own company we arrived at the pier the driver opened up our door and I climbed out as I pulled on my cap to try and hid my unruly hair I requested that and hat and sunglasses to be in every car that our family was in just for times like these I opted not to wear the glasses as it was late and no sun no need to add too suspicion lucky for us Bella was not too famous yet we could get away with her just the way she was

"Edward what are we doing here aren't you afraid we will get noticed?"

I looked at Bella her eyes full of concern for me it nearly took my breath away but while I pondered on that I realised me and Bella were never going to have a normal relationship we would be both be famous soon and there is no way we would be able to do this without unwanted attention that's if she would ever want this with me

"It'll be fine Bella not something we can do all the time or anything but once in a while its once to get a chance to be normal"

We started walking in comfortable silence as I felt her put her hand in mine I looked over to where she was walking beside me and I was fighting the sudden urge to jump up and down and scream like a ditzy fan girl! What was this girl doing to me I had no idea but I was sure I never wanted to let her go.

"I must say Edward I have always wanted to come here and ride the ferries well I dreamt of it when I was a little girl"

"Well then that's the first thing we will do and then I want to show you something you have to experience it's a rite of passage if you ask me"

We spent the next few hours on rids and doing fun normal stuff Bella was beautiful when she was smiling and having fun I was glad I could experience this side of her it would come far and few between since the tour was coming up quite quickly I knew I would hardly see her except for at rehearsals and stuff like that mybe at the studio but not nearly as I would have liked or how it has been

"Edward this has to have the best night in my life by far thank you so much for doing this for me you have no idea how I will hold this night in my heart forever"

I was speechless of what to say to this I didn't think that it would mean this to her and that got me to think how many other things I could share with this girl and the lists seemed endless

"I'm glad I could share this with you I come here when I get a chance I have never brought anyone else here before I must admit I don't come here for the rides thou are you hungry?"

"God I'm famished"

"Great cause you have to have some of these the best hotdogs in the world and trust me I have been everywhere and I should know!"

"OK sounds good to me"

As we walked over to the cart I asked for two deluxe dog and I started veering us past all the lights to a quiet part unlit on the pier with a metal staircase that went below the pier it was a forgetted pet they used to use for loading cargo on boats and stuff I'm sure you could still here all the people around but it had a view of the ocean and just our luck for this perfect night the moon felt like you could stretch out and touch it was breath taking I just hoped Bella would enjoy it

"Magnificent"

"Yea you are"

Shit had I said that out load Bella was looking at me funny so I must have I wasn't going to try and cover it up thou it's the truth I really wanted to kiss her but I knew if I did that I would get to talk to her and I really wanted to know more about her I wanted her to know I didn't just want her for her body and I knew that I wanted to be kissing her for the rest of my life I would have to show her that she was more that a friend with benefits

**BELLA POV**

I didn't know what to think of what he ment by me being magnificent nobody had ever called me that before this guy was too good to be true I was sure of it he was like nothing else on this earth and he was here with me showing the best time in my life I wanted to pinch myself to make sure this was real but if he keeps going this way I was in danger of falling inlove with this man

I was shocked when he said that comes here for something normal it seemed like a magical land to me that was until he brought me here and I could smell the salt from the sea I could hear the waves coming into shore the wind blowing my hair around not too much but enough to know I was sitting on top of the ocean and the view the moon I was sure if I stretched out I could have grabbed it and if I could have I would have gave it to Edward after the way my night was going I wasn't going to be this happy that's for sure I was goin to get a tattoo or a piercing or something I had no idea but it was going to end in me crying myself to sleep

"So I so am going to trust your ideas for food especially on Tour I think these are the best hotdogs ever I could die!"

He was laughing at me it probley did sound a bit random considering on what just said but I didn't want to tired there I could tell that he ment what he said and I didn't want to think of what that really meant not right now anyway I had alot on the next couple of weeks before the tour and stuff so I will leave that talk to when we are on the road with time on our side or at least I hopped it would be

"So what being on the road like I mean how does it work will we get our bus or will be in yours"  
"Um I don't normally travel with anyone's else" I quickly cut him of  
"Oh yea I mean I didn't want to umm like assume something"

"I didn't mean it like that Bella I was going to say was it will be good for a bit of a change if you want to come on my bus I mean there will be like 5 buses with us you can go on any you want"

"Oh ok col I mean I didn't want to intrude I know you want your privacy hell you deserve it I know the boys will be where ever the party is I just want to be able to find somewhere quiet once and a while so I guess between the 6 buses I should be able to do that hey"

"You can do that o my bus whenever you want Bella I don't party on my bus so I guess I wont see too much of the boys then hey!"

"I'm sure they will con you for a party or two during the tour I cant wait I love to party but ii like the down time to and I have no idea what to expect you with the tour thing how I will cope and all that but its nice to know that your there and ill have someone to talk to you know!"

"yea I do I mean this is the first time I am on tour with someone that I like you know other then my family I have a had to go on tour with Tanya more times than I care to think about she drove me insane! But I'm really looking forward to this I think it will be the best tour to date!"

"Yea I reckon it will rock so you didn't like touring with Tanya? I thought it would have been good you know for you and all"

Fuck why he had to mention her name I mean arghhhhh I hate the bitch I can't believe someone like Edward would get caught up with someone like her I mean she's hot but she is so fake and the worse thing about it all is I am totally jealous of the bitch she can be a girl on Edwards arm I could never be good enough for that at least he is here with me now we might never make it past this secret but at least I have felt his touch and have shared this with him

"Touring with Tanya you are joking aren't you? She fly's should would never do on the road or anything she is as plastic as the next pop star trust anyway it was mostly all a stunt me and Tanya I really don't want to talk about her we were having a great time let's keep it that way k"

"K thanks by the way Edward you really have made my night but we should probley get back you know before everyone starts worrying and shit besides we have a video and shit to do tomorrow and I for one need all the beauty rest I can get you know!"

"Alright your right Bella but not about the beauty rest thing but it's getting late and your going to have a busy couple of weeks before the tour ill be fighting to get 5 mins with you!"

"Don't worry Edward ill make time for I promise!"

With that we started making our way back to the car I knew tha we weren't finished for the night I had to have my Edward fix to get a peacefull nights sleep I was beginning to depend on it

**A/n well I know there was no lemons or anything I just needed to be able to get to the next part of the story were it starts getting messy keep reading mwah talk soon Dolls!!! Xxxxx oh PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
